Friends maybe
by cjharuko
Summary: Squall and Cloud have little adventures as they are little and as they are growing up........
1. Chapter 1

ok you guys,this is my first ever fic thingy so please tell me what is good and what is not.I know this story is going to be a little weird and OOC for the characters but the story just popped in to my head...and i know some parts sound like a teenager would saying but its not,a four year old is saying it...

oh yeah i don't own any final fantasty characters so don't sue me please!

Ch1: The meet

"Squall, come and eat lunch!" mom called out to me. I pouted and yelled ,"I'm not hungry." in my grouchy 4 and a half year old voice. "come on, squallie. Tommorow's your birthday, you dont need to be in a bad mood." mom said as she dried her hands on a towel. "So? I don't care. My birthdays are boring anyways." I said as I headed out my room door on to the outside.

I walked on to the park where I always go to get away from that mom of mine "I hate when she calls me 'squallie'. she's just so ugh. I hate her." I thought as I say down on a park bench. A sudden breeze hit the side of my face. A short brown strand of hair blew in to my face. I blew it away. Just as i did that, a girl with pigtails that had red ribbons tied around them, which seem to be made to look like cat ears, came up to me. "hi." she said as her pigtails blew in the wind."My name is Aerith. what's your name?" she smiled as she played with the edge of her pink dress.I glared at her, tapping my foot impatiently. "go away." I said frowning up at her.She still stood smiling at me, her ribbon cat ears blowing in the wind. I got up and pushed past her, heading toward the side walk.

I was doing that, I saw a blonde haired kid strolling through the grass, singing, " My name is cloud, I have a sword..." he sung sort of queitly so I only heard those words.He was wearing a red overcoat like thing (in the summer)with black boots and a sword looking thing which was the length of my arm(that's pretty long to me).Three women came up to him and cooed over how cute he was. Then he got a half innocent, half mischievous smile on his face. He pointed the sword thing at one of the lady's thighs and thrust forward. The lady moved her leg before he stabbed her . He was still out stretched with the sword thing inches away from the woman's thigh with a piece of cloth from the woman's pants on it.The women were frozen with fear. At that moment time seen to stop and turn its attention to the boy. It was incredibly quiet. I felt like I was the only one that didn't know what was going on, yet I watched it happen. One of the ladys' actually gathered up the courage to scream and run. Then after that, the whole park was in an uproar. People were running left and right screaming their heads off. A dog was running in circles barking frantically. After awhile it got quiet. I and the blonde kid stood in the place that we were.

He smiled at me as he approached me. As he got closer, I noticed that he was as tall as me.He cocked his head to the side and said, "Why is your mouth open like that? Are you waiting for a kiss or something? I'll kiss you if you want." he said innocently. I closed my mouth and shook my head. " what's your name? my name is cloud. Did you know that there are also clouds in the sky. I wonder how they feel being up there? How did they get up there? How come..." "SHUT UP!" I yelled, shaking him slightly. "Man, for a kid with a lisp, he sure does talk a lot." I thought. I sighed and looked straight at him.He was rocking back and forth whistling the song he was singing earlier. I sighed again. "My name is squall and I'm 5. Well actually 4 and a half but my birthday's tommorow." I boasted. "Cool I'm 4 and my birthday's in april. when's yours? oh wait, it's tommorow!Ooh,ooh, maybe I can come over and party with you. Ooh maybe I should wear a suit. Nah, I don't like suits. They're weird. Why do older guys wear them? maybe they're going to a party too. I wonder if mama's ever been to a party? I've been to..." He was giving me a headache. "maybe I should just run away from him and never look back." I thought. It was either listen to him talk about everything or run. I decided to high tail it because the headache was kicking in. So I slowly backed away as he continued talking. "...and maybe she's got one too? And...hey! Where are you going. I'm not done telling you about my mama!" "aw man", I thought," I should have ran in ther first place." I ran from him. I had my eyes closed so I don't know where I was going. I tripped on something and fell...

Exciting? review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

wooot! here is the second chapy! it will be much longer than chapter one...maybe...so yeah! hope that this chapter is better than the last chapter...

yet still again i dont own nobody in this story...

Ch 2: He's really annoying

I looked back and saw cloud a few feet from me, sitting and crying silently. " least he won't follow me now." I though. I got up and

brushed myself off then wwould go next.I took two steps towards a tree."Where are you going?" cloud cried, turning red. " Don't leave me, please. I'll be quiet." His blue eyes glistened with hope. I sighed. "why would I go back to that?" I though, biting my lip. I turned around and faced him. He stood up and dried his eyes with his coat. i walked up towards him and smiled. " As long as you..." I was interrupted by his hug that surprised me. I wanted so badly to push him off me, but instead I hugged him back. I don't know why I was hugging him... Two guys holding hands came up to us. "Aww, isn't that sweet?" the guy with platinum blonde hair said. " Ya'll make a cute couple." the other guy with black hair said. " You really think so?" cloud asked tighting his grip on me. " Do you even know what a 'couple' is?" I said through my teeth. "No, not really." cloud said innocently. "He's like the kid brother I never had." I though, sighing through my nose. "Ok," I whispered in his ear," the couple they're talking about is where two peolpe are dating, you know going out?" cloud was silent for a moment "Oh,well, I though that couple meant something else. I thought 'date' means two meant that two people, a man and a woman, were going out;not two boys." he said, playing with the chains on the back of my jacket. "He's got a point there." I though as I listened to cloud breath. "What do you call two guys dating?" Cloud put his chin on my shoulder. "I'm lost." He said. As I was thinking I almost forgot we were hugging. "Why are we still hugging?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." His said, still playing with my chains. I gave him a minute or so to stop whatever he was doing and back up. "So, you gonna give me my space?" I almost yelled." Yeah, but those why are those couple guys staring at us? Maybe we're doing something wrong? Maybe..." I could tell he knew that I wanted him to shut up, because of the way I sighed." So are you gonna let go?" I said irritated. " I'm not holding onto you,I'm playing with your chains." He said as the chains made a jingly sound.Cloud looked over my shoulder and made the chains jingle some more. Then he went to the button on my left butt pocket and started playing with it. " What...are...you...doing?" I said, almost freezing up. " Playing with your button." He said simply. "Your touching my ass!" I yelled at him. He looked at me puzzled. "What's 'ass' mean?" He said, finally letting me go. " you're so stupid. " I said, running my fingers through my hair. "I am not, I just never hear of the word." He said innoccently. "Okay," I said, staying calm,"ass means..." I was cut off by a blonde ladywith big boobs. "Cloud, there you are!" The lady said. Cloud ran over to her and was picked up." Who's your little friend?" she asked. " That's squall. He's really nice." I rolled my eyes at the comment. "He's got cool hair and clothes. Mama, can you buy me some clothes? I need some new clothes because I just want some and I won't be naked and stuff and people won't see my thingy and yeah." He said, playing with his mama's hair. "Cloud, I 'll buy you some clothes later, ok? " She said kissing his fore head gently. "Well, Squall, you wanna come over my house and play and stuff.Ooh maybe you can have your birthday party at my house with presents and balloons and ribbis (that's how his says 'ribbons') and stuff." Cloud said with joy. "Well I don't..." I was cut off again. " Come on," He said as his mother put him down. "It'll be fun.I have a trenpizn(that's how he says 'trampoline') and a swing and a playhouse and a pool and a doggy and other stuff." I wanted to punch him for how much he talked.If it would shut him up, I would have my party at his house. If it didn't, I'll strangle him. "So are yoiu coming to my house? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He said jumping up and down. I sighed and shook my head yes. "Hooray, hooray!" He yelled in excitement We walked to his mama's car. Well at least I did. Cloud and his mother held hands and skipped to the car. "These people are either really happy or really crazy." I thought to myself. as cloud wrapped his arm around mine. " Come on squall-kun!" He said cheerfully. I glared at the side of his face. " I don't like that nickname either." I said under my breath.

I worked hard on this and yeah please review so i can get better at this! woot!


End file.
